jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Chian
Background '1992 - 2008' Chian is the daughter of the master artisan Sato, Lord of the Hosue of Shonan in Crastinus of Atlantis. Her mother would die during her brith, leaving Chian & Sato alone with each other. Chian comes from a long line of warrior & per her family right, she would be taught in the same fighting styles & traditions. But Chian was a gentle girl, who didn't really desire learning combat. Against her will, Chian was taken from her family home by a warlord & they killed her father so they could not stop them. Under the warlord's taskmasters, she was trained to become a warrior but with every new skill she learned, her hatred for their cruelty motivated her to master her skills & make them pay for her father's death. While plotting her escape, Chian would see her opportunity after the taskmasters had went out to drink. when they came back, drunk & disoriented, Chian slayed most of them & fled from the warlord's place. '2008 - 2012' She spent the next years wandering from various parts of the ocean as a highly successful mercenary warrior but a highly volatile & easily manipulated woman. She would soon fall in with the group of Purists, a group of Atlantean extremists that believe themselves to be the direct descendants of the "real" Atlanteans. Using her hatred for the warlord, The Purists brought Chian into the group & she soon became an elite member of the Purists. It didn't help that she had fallen for one of their top members, Ronal. Chian would participate in Orm's plan to overthrow King Orin after he made the decision to allow Atlantis to become a member of the United Nations. After Orin & Mera left to go to the surface world, Chian was part of the group that took over the castle & fought off Kaldur, Garth & Vulko. Along with the other purists & Ocean Master, they quickly gained control over the capital Poseidonis. After Ocean Master is revealed to be Orm & is defeated, Chian & the other Purists are imprisoned in the Atlantean prison. '2012 - Present' Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Atlantean Physiology ** Amphibian ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Durability *** Energy & Heat Resistance ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength *** Super Leaping * Magic ** Hydrokinesis * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Swordsmanship * Weaponry Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 4 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia *The warlord that captured Chian was an Atlantean with inhuman attributes. *Lady Chian has a power ranking of 36, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Chian is based on her interpretations from the comics & Young Justice. * In the comics, she is the lover & ally of King Arion. Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains Category:Atlanteans Category:Purists